StrippED
by WheresMyBagel
Summary: KevinEdd Maybe the boys locker room isn't such a horrible place after all.


Alright, this is just a random pairing idea that one of my friends is apparently obsessed with that I wanted to test out. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Well, since this is on a FAN fiction site...

* * *

StrippED

It was late afternoon, 2:36 to be precise, and that only meant one thing to a certain sock-headed teenaged boy. Yes, once again Edd Mariam was thrown upon the mercy of the boy's locker room.

For some reason, he always had a bigger problem changing at the end of gym class than afterwards. Maybe the problem stemmed from the fact that he had to shower, with other boys...naked. Just thinking about it made him blush. Double D had always been a bit on the self-conscious side, so one could just imagine what the thought of being surrounded by a bunch of your better-looking peers in the shower is like. It was hard enough having to put up with them in whatever horrendous activity the gym coach had planned for them that day, as mostly everyone was stronger and more sport-inclined than he.

Today was he same as all the rest. Edd forced his way past the especially sweaty (since it was the last and longest period), testosterone-fueled teenage hunks and hurriedly began to strip his PE uniform off his thin, lanky frame, hoping to at least get in and out of the showers first. But, that idea quickly came to a halt when he heard, from the front of the room, the loud, gritty voice of the teacher calling his name. Double D sighed and pulled back on his clothes then trudged up to the front of the locker room to hear whatever the teacher had to say.

Of course it was about his grade, what else? For the last two years of his High School life he'd been barely skimping on his PE grade, though he excelled in everything else. When he was a kid he at least had some what of a chance against the others, but ever since this pain-filled purgatory some call puberty hit him, his athletic ability waned while the others flourished. Even his two best friends, Eddy and Ed, were getting higher grades! If only he had them in HIS class, then maybe the teacher wouldn't be complaining to him right now about his 'lack of participation this afternoon'.

I'm sorry, but its hard to 'participate' when 13 behemoths are hurling table-sized rubber balls at you every two seconds, Edd thought but didn't say a thing. He just nodded his head until the teacher waved him away.

Double D found that the locker room had cleared out in the time he'd spent getting a lecture from the coach. He sighed and slowly began peeling his clothes off. At least he'd have the showers to himself for once.Or at least that's what he thought.

There was a loud squeaking noise from the shower area, then the sound of rushing water hitting cold, hard tile. Edd raised a brow in confusion. Who else would be showering this late? Curious, he wrapped a towel about his naked waist and padded his bare feet across freezing concrete to peer around the corner. It only took half of a second after he saw beautiful short, tousled red locks and lightly-tanned skin underneath the wet drizzle from a showerhead to realize who it was.

Kevin. Top player in every sport from football to lacrosse. Of course, who else! It was close to track season so it made sense that he would be putting in extra time running outside. Edd must have been too busy getting his ass kicked in dodge ball to notice him. Kevin probably felt eyes on him because he paused from his lathering up his hair to glance over at Double D, a smirk quickly playing across his pretty lips.

"Hey there, Double Dork." He greeted sarcastically, prompting Edd to step into the shower room and take the head farthest from him.

This wasn't really an act of spite, just his own self-consciousness. Over time, Edd had grown used to the nickname Kevin had given him since he was 11. It actually seemed wrong for the other to -not- call him "Double Dork". Edd mused for a moment if he'd miss the name after High School, when they'd all split and gone their separate ways. It was the inevitable. Well, he might not miss the name as much as he'd miss the person who'd given it to him. As much as his friends hated to admit it, Kevin had become an almost finite person in their lives he last few years. And he really wasn't that awful, especially when compared to those god-awful Kanker Sisters!

Double D just couldn't imagine his childhood without Kevin, or any of the other kids he shared the cul-de-sac with.

He once again snapped out of his reminiscing and slowly began to pull off his towel, feeling an all too familiar embarrassed flush warming his cheeks. It never failed. And it was only now that Edd pulled off his black beanie, untucking his beautiful, shoulder-length, blonde hair. He felt it's softness brush lightly against his neck and shoulders as he set the towel and hat on the metal self above the showerhead. When he was a kid, he hated his hair. It was so boring, and dull that he kept it hid under the hat, and he continued to do so even as a sophomore. Though it got more exposure now since showers were mandatory.

Double D turned on the shower, getting blasted with a sharp stream of ice cold water. He yelped in shock and quickly turned up the hot, hoping it would quickly soothe his tight, goose pimpled skin. Off to the side he could hear Kevin laughing at him, causing him to blush with more embarrassment. Edd quickly grabbed for his shampoo but stopped, cursing under his breath as he realized that he'd forgotten it in his locker.

"Hey!" Kevin's still laughter-filled voice called. "Catch!"

Edd had barely enough time to turn around before a white, plastic bottle was hurled at him. It slapped him hard in the chest then fell to the shower floor, just at his feet. He groaned and picked it up, then looked back to Kevin, who had turned back around and was now soaping off the rest of his body. From what Double D could see, Kevin was almost a teen Adonis. Not too buff but not too skinny either. Just, perfect. Just another body that made him hate his own.

"Thanks..." He mumbled softly and quickly squeezed out a small portion of the bottle's content and used it to lather his hair and body, setting it up on the shelf.

Suddenly, Edd felt a body very close to his own and a very deep voice whispering a very airy "You're welcome." He felt Kevin's skin lightly touch his own as the other reached up to retrieve the shampoo. Double D felt a light shudder sink through him and his face reddened even more, and it stayed that way evens after Kevin had left the shower area. What was that all about!

Edd felt this awkward sensation pulse through his nerves every second longer he thought about what had just happened. Did Kevin do that on purpose, just to pull one over on Edd? Did he even realize what he did? To soothe his mind, and body, he just assumed that Kevin didn't really do anything, and Double D was just over-reacting because of all the stress he had already going on in his life. Yes. That was it.

Double D rinsed off rather quickly and shut off the shower. He wrapped towel around his waist, grabbed his hat, then walked back into the locker room and down the rows until he reached the last, where his locker was. Low and behold, there was Kevin, a few lockers down and across, still naked save for the towel he was using to dry his short hair.

Just my luck, Double D thought as he walked to his open locker. Kevin wasn't in his regular gym class, so there was no way of knowing they shared a locker block, but still it seemed that Fate was playing yet another of her cruel games with poor Edd Miriam.

Double D couldn't help but steal another curious glance at the unsuspecting boy down the way. Now he knew why all the girls of the school gawked at him. The guy was simply gorgeous! From his head to toes and all of the places in between. And yes, that meant ALL the -places- in between. The more Edd saw, the more jealousy he felt swell inside him, and yet he couldn't tear his eyes away. At least until Kevin's aqua-blue eyes darted over and met his, that ever-present smirk curling at the corner of his mouth.

"Quit it, dork. You'll get drool all over the place." He teased in a cocky tone.

Something in the whole of Kevin's demeanor when he said that sent a sharp flutter to his heart, one that quickly spread everywhere.Edd hastily turned back to his locker, lowering his head in embarrassment, his stringy, wet hair covering some of his face. His heart must've been beating a million times a second and that nervous tingling sensation was back, more intense than ever.

Double D wasted no time in re-dressing, pulling on his clothes haphazardly, almost tumbling over. He then grabbed up his towel and put it over his head. He turned around and sat down on the bench that was pushed up against the lockers. Ruffling the towel about his soggy head, he tried to rid himself of the awkward tingling that seemed to lodge itself in his throat.

"You're such a schoolgirl, Edd." Came Kevin's ultra-close voice, making Double D jump.

Double D slowly pulled the towel away from his head. Across from him, sitting on another bench was Kevin now, at least, dressed in slightly baggy blue jeans. He was twirling Edd's black beanie about his finger, smiling. Double D glared a little and reached forward to grab his most precious head gear.

"Please give that back, Kev-" Edd froze mid-sentence and mid-motion the moment he felt a hand brushing against his flushed cheek, fingertips gently flicking his still-damp blonde hair.

" I don't think I will..." Kevin retorted, tossing the beanie over his shoulder, a dim 'thump' coming somewhere from the top of the dusty, red painted lockers. His fingers continued to caress over Edd's cheek and then down his neck, brushing away the stray strands of hair.

Double D shuddered against his will at the touch. As much as he tried to reason with himself, he just couldn't pull away. In fact, he found that he was leaning more into the special attention the boy across from him was giving. What was wrong with him! After all that jealous tension he'd gathered in the last few minutes, why was he suddenly succumbing to the very person he envied? Maybe it was because, for the first time, Kevin seemed to be interested in him beyond the teasing and fleeting smirks in the hallway. Kevin was giving him the extra attention that hardly anyone else at this school got. As disturbing and nerve-wracking it was, Edd felt special, being tenderly touched by this God of a boy.

But what exactly was going through Kevin's mind?

"St-Stop being a jerk, K-Kevin..." Edd whispered, his voice trembling much more than he'd anticipated.

"No..." The other replied simply, moving his hand to the back of Edd's head, his fingers delicately enter twining with his hair.

Double D shuddered again and gulped, trying to relieve himself of that awful lump in his throat.

"Besides, you don't really want me to stop, do you?" Kevin whispered.

They had somehow gotten closer than ever. Close enough for Edd to feel Kevin's hot, moist breath fall against his trembling, slightly open mouth. His mind had fogged over a little as his thoughts began to swim into each other, mixing lust and logic. As much as he tried to fight it he found that he couldn't resist this new temptation. Like a little kid craves sugar, no matter how bad for them it is, and Kevin's breath tasted especially sweet as it slowly moved towards him.

He couldn't form a verbal answer to the question the seductive teen before him posed, of course words aren't the only thing a mouth is good for. With that particularly dirty thought in mind, Edd abandoned his reserves and dove forward, closing the narrow gap between mouth and mouth.

There was no hesitation on Kevin's part, once Double D had given his most creative answer, the other teen was quick to reply with a swift movement of his hot, slippery tongue, probing it against the smaller boy's. Edd's lurched into action, plunging deep into Kevin's wet mouth. The shivering ball of nerves within him exploded, sending a shock of deep rooted feeling directly southward, provoking a soft whimper from Double D.

They broke away from each other, a thin string of saliva bridging their lips before falling away. They sat quietly, panted breaths falling humid upon silent lips. Edd had the urge to say something, anything, but every word and syllable seemed to fail how he truly felt. The emotions he was feeling were so incredibly indescribable! Still, he tried to force something out of his newly Kevin-flavored mouth.

"Kevin... that was-"

"Totally hot?" The other teen chimed in with a soft chuckle.

Edd smiled and blushed, lowering his head a bit. "Well... yes, but, why... Why did you..." He fidgeted, loosing his words again.

"God, you're such a dork, Edd." Kevin smiled, lifting Double D's chin to look him in the eyes. "You know, I've kinda always wanted to do that."

Double D stared into his eyes, finding this Earth-shattering truth lingering deep in them, something he'd never noticed before. " I-I... didn't know that..."

"Well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me, Edd." The smirk returned as Kevin leaned closer once more. "And there are a few things I'd like to know about you..."

Double D melted back into Kevin's mouth, his words almost smothered by Edd's eagerness. This kiss was much less sloppy than their first, more passionate. But this kiss was short lived, cut off by the sudden shrilling of the cell phone that was holstered at Kevin's hip. The boys parted quickly and Kevin quickly unclipped the phone and answered.

"Hello?... Hey Nazz... Yea, Yea, I'm on my way... okay, bye."

Edd felt a small, disappointed sink in his heart as Kevin hung up the phone, though he tried to not let it show. He simply stood up and climbed on top of the bench across from him and reached around until he felt the soft, worn fabric of his sock-hat. He stepped down and began dusting the poor thing off as Kevin put on the rest of his clothes and shoved his dirty uniform into his backpack, which he had apparently shoved into his locker. He was one of those boys who saved their uniform for the weekend to wash it, unlike Edd, who took his home everyday.

Double D watched as Kevin slung his back pack over his shoulder then as he walked over to him. Kevin reached out and gently plucked the beanie out of Edd's hands, despite some protest.

"You really oughta put this old thing in the garbage, Edd.You should show off that great hair of yours."

Edd sighed and looked up at the taller boy. "I know, I just..." He fidgeted. "I don't want to."

"Suit yourself, dork." Kevin replied, shoving the hat onto Double D's head, taking the opportunity to plant a quick kiss on his surprised lips. "I hope you'll want to continue this, someday."

Edd stayed in that spot a moment, adjusting his beanie as Kevin began to walk away. "W-Wait! Kevin!"

Kevin paused, then turned around, raising a brow at him. "Hm?"

"Uh...Ha-Have a nice weekend..." Edd gulped nervously.

Kevin just smirked, then nodded. "You too, Double Dork." Then he turned back around and continued walking.

He left the locker room and a boy who (though he didn't really understand it) was very quickly falling in love with him.

Fin.

* * *

Well, there you have it! My first Kev/Edd fic. What did you all think?

Fun Fact: The last name I used for Edd, Miriam, is actually (according to the IMDB web site) his middle name.


End file.
